Fever for You
by Agent Bambi
Summary: Lily's secretly got a huuuge crush on James, but he's already got a girlfriend. To what shameful lengths will she go to get his attention? A fluffy little LJ fic for your enjoyment.
1. Fever for You

**Summary:** Lily's secretly got a huuuuge crush on James, but he's already got a girlfriend. To what shameful lengths will she go to get his attention? In the second installment: James receives the poem, but is his reaction as you would expect? A fluffy little L/J fic for your enjoyment.

**Genre:** romance

**Ships: **Lily/James

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The song "Fever" is by Peggy Lee, and snippets of the lyrics have been interwoven into Lily's poem. I make no claim to these. In fact, I refuse to claim any part of that awful poem; I only claim the rest of the story.

**A/N:** Originally published on 18-01-01, this was written by a thirteen year old girl with very little experience with boys (namely me, but thank fully I've matured a little since then). It's a bit soppy and well...I know I would certainly never write a poem like this about a guy I like, 'cos frankly, it's damn embarrassing! I considered deleting this, but I suppose it's cute to look back at the way my mind worked when I was younger g and the rest of the story isn't as bad if you like fluff.

**F e v e r f o r Y o u**

**Chapter I**

[ Agent Bambi ]

Closing her eyes in the hopes of being inspired by her muse, Lily set her quill to the parchment. A few moments passed and she opened them again.

"_James_," she began, writing in ink as green as her eyes.

_You'll never know how much I love you,_

_Never know how much I care.  
You've stolen my heart and thrown away the key,_

_I only wish you'd tell me where._

_My devotion to you is so strong,_

_My love for you is deep._

_It's been like this for so long,_

_I can only wish you were mine to keep._

_You give me fever,_

_When you look at me,_

_Fever when you talk._

_Fever if you'd kiss me..._

_Fever from the way you walk._

_You're the only one I dream of;_

_I'm head over heels in love with you,_

_But the question upon my lips is:_

_Are you in love with me too?_

_Love, _

_Lily. _

After signing her name at the bottom of the parchment in a curly signature, Lily sealed the envelope with a kiss. Her tawny owl, who had been waiting at the foot of her bed came forward and she tied the envelope to her leg.

"Send it to my love, Venus," she whispered, now closing her eyes. "And I can only hope that you return with a good answer."

**A/N: **Okay, I know, I know that poem was _shit_, for lack of better word, but I did warn you. Anyway, if you've actually gotten this far, congratulations! You might as well read on, **and I promise** **there will be no more poetry!** I wanted to change the whole poem, but even four years later I suck at poetry, so there wasn't really much I could do. But stay with me for the next chapter, and do **review**!


	2. Fever for You Too 2

**Summary:** The second installment of 'Fever for You'. Lily's secretly got a huuuuge crush on James, but he's already got a girlfriend. To what shameful lengths will she go to get his attention? James receives the poem, but is his reaction as you would expect? A fluffy little L/J fic for your enjoyment.

**Genre:** romance

**Ships: **Lily/James

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The song "Fever" is by Peggy Lee, and snippets of the lyrics have been interwoven into Lily's poem. I make no claim to these. In fact, I refuse to claim any part of that awful poem; I only claim the rest of the story.

**A/N:** Originally published on 18-01-01, this was written by a thirteen year old girl with very little experience with boys (namely me, but thank fully I've matured a little since then). It's a bit soppy and well...I know I would certainly never write a poem like this about a guy I like, 'cos frankly, it's damn embarrassing! I considered deleting this, but I suppose it's cute to look back at the way my mind worked when I was younger g and the rest of the story isn't as bad if you like fluff.

**F e v e r f o r Y o u**

**Chapter II**

[ Agent Bambi ]

Some time had passed, and Lily was reclining on her bed in the Gryffindor girls dormitory, attending to her homework as best as she possibly could, considering that she was rather eagerly awaiting James' reply. A small tutting sound caught her attention; and Lily looked up hopefully from her History of Magic essay for Professor Binns to find Venus perched on her bedside table. Lily untied the envelope from Venus' foot almost quivering with anticipation.

She unfolded the parchment carefully and read the blue ink:

_Dear Lily,_

_I've been noticing you around lately; in the hallways, at breakfast, at dinner, in the common room. You seem to be everywhere I look._

Lily felt the corners of her mouth curling up into a tiny smile. She read on.

_I've also noticed the way you look at me with your beautiful green eyes. You can tell so much about a person just by looking into their eyes, you know. That, or you can just read a poem they wrote about you..._

_Lily, the real reason I wrote this letter to you was to tell you that I unfortunately have a girlfriend, so nothing can become of our love. I hope you won't forget me, because I most definitely won't forget you._

_James_

Tears welled up in Lily's eyes, threatening to spill from beneath sandy lashes. While James Potter may have noticed her in the hallways and at lunch time in the Great Hall, it was blatantly clear that he did not care about her the way she cared for him. She tried to comfort her broken heart by telling herself that he was just another boy she could live without. _Who does he think he is to treat me like this? He's nobody, nothing; he can be easily replaced. _

However, there was another voice in her head saying, _This is the guy you've liked for six years. You can't just let him get away like that. Of course he loves you, how could he not? This is true love._

The first voice spoke again, this time with anger. _What are you trying to do, get her more upset? Fool! She doesn't need him. All men are replaceable, including James Potter. Now shut up and be gone, you!_

Lily furrowed her brows in confusion. It had only been the other day when somebody had told her the first sign of madness was talking to yourself; the second, arguing with yourself; and the third _losing_ an argument against yourself. In less than one minute, Lily had passed all three of the stages of madness, which was clearly a sign that she was _madly_ in love with James. However, given his status of unavailability, she would simply have to wait until he broke up with his girlfriend, whoever she was. Sooner or later, James Potter would realise what he was missing.

At that very moment, in the Gryffindor boys dormitory, James Potter was also lying on his bed, wondering if he had just made a very, very big mistake. Sure, Lily wasn't the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts, but she had a certain mysterious allure with her vibrant red hair and freckled nose and – _wait a moment_, James thought, _since when do I notice freckles on a girl's nose?_ Maybe he really_ had_ made the biggest mistake of his life. Lily was smart, and funny (James had found her poem to be quite humorous, yet oddly touching), and very unlike his girlfriend, Aurora, and her ditzy friends that he had dated at one point or another of his existence as one of the most attractive young wizards that Hogwarts had to offer. James suddenly sat up in his bed. Had he just called Aurora _ditzy _in comparison to Lily? Since when did he compare Aurora to other girls?

"Gotta find Lily," he muttered under his breath to a bewildered Sirius by way of explanation, as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and rushed through the door of the boys dorm and straight across the hall into the girls.

He screeched to a halt as gracefully as he could. "Lily," he said, breathlessly. "Lily, we need to – we need to talk."

Lily looked up from his letter, tears of sadness still brimming in her eyes. "Okay," she said, almost uncertainly. "What do we need to talk about?" she asked, though she was pretty sure that she could already guess by the apologetic look on his face.

"Lily, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I was so blunt when I wrote that letter. I thought I really liked Aurora, but she's not what I've been looking for. She's good fun and all," James said almost defensively, and Lily began to wonder where this was really going. "But she's not – she's not you."

Lily blinked. Did he mean - ?

"Lily, I love _you_, not Aurora."

_Okay_, Lily thought, _apparently he did. _But she wasn't completely convinced. Aurora was the most beautiful girl at school, all sleek blonde hair, baby blue eyes, perfect body. Loved by some, hated by many, envied by most, yet wanted by plenty. That was Aurora Sparks for you, in brief, though Lily had heard many a rumour of various other talents that she had, too. "Are you sure, James?"

James didn't even consider. "Of course I'm sure Lily. You're what I've been looking for my whole life."

Lily blinked again and repeated the question. "Are you _very_ sure James?"

He nodded in response and suddenly pulled her towards him, kissing her softly on the lips. Six years of waiting for this had definitely been worth it, Lily decided, suddenly feeling rather light-headed and feverish.

**-fin-**

**A/N: **Awww, that was cute, wasn't it? I suppose their romance was a bit rushed, especially on James' behalf, but who cares? Feedback is the foundation of my universe, so please **review**.


End file.
